Illaoi/Abilities
Abilities Illaoi draws the presence of her god, periodically spawning a on nearby impassable terrain if none are nearby. |description2 = Every time a unit is hit by or an enemy champion has their Spirit pulled by , all in range attack the target once, dealing level}} % AD)|AD}} physical damage to all units in a line. Tentacles will also attack that enter their range, which can only happen once per tentacle per Vessel. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Prophet of an Elder God is a passive ability. |additional = }} Illaoi's deal and restore for every enemy champion they hit. |description2 = Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a that slams down in the target direction. |cooldown = |cost = |leveling = % AD}} |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |damagetype = physical |targeting = Tentacle Smash is a linear area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage. |description2 = Harsh Lesson resets Illaoi's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Harsh Lesson is an auto-attack modifier |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the attack. |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The attack will apply On-hit effects. |additional = }} Illaoi sends a tendril in the target direction that stops on the first unit hit. If the unit is a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit, granting of them and placing it in front of Illaoi. The Spirit is connected to the target by a tether. |description2 = The Spirit has and lasts for 10 seconds, reduced by 1 second each time Illaoi receives damage from the target champion. The tether will be severed if the Spirit is killed or when the target moves too far away. |description3 = Over the duration, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies. A percentage of the damage dealt to the Spirit is also dealt to the the target. |description4 = Severing the tether the target by 80% decaying over 2 seconds, and marks them as a Vessel, causing them to spawn a every 10 seconds for the next 60 seconds. If the Vessel kills 3 or scores a takedown on Illaoi, they are freed from their curse. |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Test of Spirit is a collision skill shot. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |additional = * Each instance of the target's periodic damage versus Illaoi will reduce the Spirit's duration. * The target receives a percentage of the raw damage dealt to the target - i.e. the damage dealt before resistances. The damage taken by the spirit and the target are then reduced by their own respective resistances. Due to the potential for the spirit or the target to have their resistances reduced independent of each other - the visual damage taken may not match expectations. ** True damage redirected to the target will be reduced by Test of Spirit. * Damage transferred to the target will only apply damage-type specific effects such as , and , or the healing from and , determined by who dealt the damage. It will not trigger on-hit effects or spell effects versus the target (e.g. or ), although the damage of those effects dealt to the spirit will be transferred. ** Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept things such as , executed by Spoils of War, nor can they be targeted by . * Even towers, minions and neutral monsters can attack Spirits. }} Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby units and summoning a for each enemy champion or Spirit hit. These tentacles last for 8 seconds. During this duration, all become untargetable and swing 50% faster. |description2 = Additionally, base cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds for the duration. |description3 = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = Leap of Faith is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability, but will not prevent from spawning. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} Summoned Units Tentacles and . |spelleffects= Applies effects as ability damage; area of effect damage; pet damage; and physical damage. |protection = * Spell shields will block the attack. |abilities= Distress Tentacles alert whenever they take damage, informing her which of them is under attack. Dormant Tentacles will become Dormant if Illaoi or a is not nearby, reducing their health to 1. Dormant Tentacles will fade after 60 seconds, but will be revitalized if Illaoi or a returns before then. Tentacle Smash When commanded to, Tentacles rear up and then slam into the ground after a brief delay dealing level}} % AD)|AD}} physical damage to all units in a line. The delay is halved during . }} Strategy ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * are an immense source of power. Don't fight without them. * is your goal, try whittling your opponent's health down a bit first to make killing the easier.}} * is best used to follow-up a strong engage or when being engaged upon. Be careful about being the first one into a fight. ;Playing Against * Killing whenever possible will make it much easier to win a fight against Illaoi. * When your gets pulled out, fight back if you can. Dealing damage to Illaoi reduces the 's duration. * Avoid grouping up for to reduce the number of available to Illaoi. Tricks * queue attack commands. Commanding an attack from a that is already performing an attack will make that strike again directly after it finishes its first attack. * and their bodies can both be damaged by the same instance of damage. Pairing with an area of effect damage dealer, such as , causes to effectively amplify damage to the target. * Damage dealt to the target of is not redirected to the spirit. As such, it is possible to kill the target if their health is reduced lower than the Spirit's. Establishing the Spirit before engaging the fight can give you a means to finish your target off if they get out of your reach but do not break the tether. * , both active and dormant, can be targeted by . * While playing in the jungle, you would do well to use the time before the camps spawn to set-up at the first few camps you intend to clear. As well as increasing your damage output, they will also alert you when they're in-combat with any would-be invaders. Category:Illaoi